Mirai Alice
by Dalekuser29
Summary: Mirai Nagakura had recently transferred to Alice Academy with a super strong Alice. However, when an old enemy pops up and hurt her new friends, she realizes that maybe it's time to call some of her old ones.
**I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Mirai, who is an OC, and all of her friends. Also, I will be borrowing some characters from various anime, none of which I own. Please enjoy! Also, as a challenge for the story, try to find out where most of the characters are from. Leave your answer in the comments!**

"Alright Mirai," the blonde girl/boy was saying. "Come in when I call you, okay?" He said with a dazzling smile. "I bet that your classmates will love you!"

Mirai returned his smile with her own large, cute grin. Mirai was a cute girl, with golden-brown hair that was pulled into two high, long pigtails, decorated with two think green ribbons, something that she had adopted from her older sister, Imari.

Her eyes were wide and light green, and her skin was fair and soft. Out of everyone in her family, she was happy to say that she looked like Imari the most.

"Okay sensei!" She said.

Narumi gave her a wink and opened the door to Class B, then walked in. From where she was standing, Mirai heard the class quiet down as soon as Narumi said that they were going to have a new classmate, and that he was sure that they would "Adore and love" her.

"Come on in, Mirai!" He called.

Mirai took a deep breath and put on a smile, hoping that her nervousness didn't show in her green eyes. Slowly, she walked into the class and sucked in another deep breath.

 _Imari wouldn't be nervous._

"Hello," Mirai stated. "I'm Mirai Nagakura. I turned eleven this past october, and my hobbies are music and sports. Pleased to meet you!" She said, bowing. As she stood up, she caught the red eyes of a boy with raven black hair and earrings.

"What's your star rank?" Someone shouted.

"No, what's her Alice?" Another asked.

Mirai cringed. "Um, I'm sorry. I don't know what my star rank is-" _Imari wouldn't be cringing! Imari wouldn't apologize!_ Filled with confidence at the thought of her older sister, Mirai stood up straighter (though it didn't really make her any taller) and cleared her throat. "I have yet to figure out my star rank, thank you," she said firmly. _Was that good?_

"But what about your Alice?" A black haired girl in the back with green eyes said snobbishly.

"I-"

"Don't be so mean, Permy!" Mirai looked around the room for who had spoken and found a girl with brown hair tied into pigtails like her own sitting in the back, next to the red-eyed grumpy boy.

Permy slammed her hands into her desk. "My name is Sumire!" (sorry if I made her a little bit OOC!)

Narumi laughed, startling Mirai. She had forgotten that he was there. "That's enough," he said charmingly. "Now, I have some business to do!" He was suddenly at the door, waving like a madman. "Have a good first day, Mirai!" And then he was gone.

 _Ehhh? Why did he have to leave? Imari, what would you do in this situation?_ Mirai thought, panicking. The entire class was staring at her, wanting to know what her Alice was. _This is so scary!_

"I wonder who Imari is," said a boy with spiky blonde hair. Mirai froze. He had the mind reading Alice?

"Well," she said nervously. "My Alice is… Well, my Alice is Weapon!" The class looked at her, obviously waiting for an explanation. Mirai sweatdropped. "I can summon a variety of weapons to my disposal, but my main weapon will be the strongest."

"Show us!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah, no way is there an Alice like that!"

Mirai swallowed and nodded. "There is!" She shouted indignantly. "I swear!"

"Then stop whining and show us," the red eyed boy said. "If not, then I'm leaving." He glared at her from the back of the room with a fiery gaze.

She clenched her hands into fists and glared right back at him. "Fine!" She shouted. "Come forth, my trusted weapon! Recurve Bow! Appear with silver tipped arrows!" Suddenly, a small ball of light came out of her chest, where one would find her heart. It elongated, taking the form of an Olympic recurve bow. An arrow with a silver arrowhead was already notched and ready for shooting.

"Hit the mark!" Mirai shouted, aiming at the manga that Red-Eyes had tossed carelessly on his desk. It soared through the air, over her classmates' heads. But as soon as it reached the spot above the manga, it stopped in it's path and dipped low, it's head aimed at the manga. Then, with a murderous speed, it shot down, creating a clear hole in both the manga and the desk. Then it disappeared, as did the ball, returning to a ball of light that was absorbed into Mirai's chest.

All of this had happened in five seconds.

Literally.

 **Well, that's the end of chapter one! Hope that you enjoyed! I promise to try and update as soon as I can!**


End file.
